naruto no mayonaka
by Kitsune No Sennin
Summary: the mayonaka a order so secret that madara uchiha himself had only heard mere rumors about them what is their goal and what does it have to do with the nine jinchuriki. looking for new co-author
1. Chapter 1

**Forest outside of Konoha**

Silent. That was the only way to describe the forests of Konoha. The woods were completely barren except for ten figures silently hopping through the trees. They were divided into two groups five in each with each group in a formation of a star. "You all know the mission right?" the leader question. "Hai leader-sama we are to locate Konoha's jinchūriki and secure him." One of the figures said. They continued on their way and eventually made it to Konoha's wall. They proceeded through the dark night. No one but them aware of what was about to happen

**Streets of Konoha**

Pain. That was the only thing he was feeling at the moment. The pain of having to run so long and not to mention were he was bleeding from where several shuriken and kunai had earlier embedded themselves into his skin. A mob was chasing him made of both civilian and ninja alike. Naruto turned into a alleyway that was sadly a dead end. As the mob finally caught up to him they cornered him. "Now demon we will finally kill you and finish what yondaime-sama started" one of the ninjas said and on that note the mob charged at him they kicked and punched him at hit him to he lie on the ground curled up into a ball. They backed away admiring their work. A ninja stepped to the front and started doing some hand seals and yelled " **KATON: GREAT FIREBALL NO JUTSU" **and fired a giant fireball at the boy who could only lie there while his doom approached him. The crowd started to cheer, as the fireball grew closer until the cry of **"SUITON: WATER BLAST NO JUTSU" **reached everyone's ear and a figure dropped down in front of the boy shooting out a water ball that evaporated the fire ball. "We need some medical help down here ASAP," the figure shouted looking at the top of the building behind him expectantly. "Alight you know what to do now SCATTER!" another figure said. Right as he said that eight other figures dropped down from the building. One jumping down and checking on the child and the others surrounding the crowd the mysterious shinobi then pulled out weapons and began slaughtering the mob. What once was a clean alley way was now a alleyway with one half painted blood red. They turned back to the kid as the figure attending him picked him up and handed him to the leader "he is fine with the kyubi healing him he will regain consciousness in a few moments" the person said. "Excellent then we must get him to the hokage immediately and explain ourselves" the leader said. "Hai leader-sama" the other nine chorused as they shunsined away

**HOKAGES OFFICE**

After being let in by the secretary the ten of them entered the hokages office "why hello how can I-" the hokage immediately stopped when he saw Naruto. "Who are you and what did you do to Naruto," the hokage demanded with his chakra flaring "calm down hokage-sama we just saved Naruto from a mob that tried to incinerate him." The hokages mouth dropped open. His own people tried to kill the person who should have been thought of as a hero. The hokage looked down depression easily showing on his face _"I'm sorry minato-kun it seems you were wrong about your people." _the hokage thought sadly "well I must thank you for saving him is that all you wanted?" the hokage asked. "No there is something else, " the leader of the group said. Just then Naruto began stirring his eyes fluttered open as they focused he looked to the side and saw the hokage " hi ojiisan how did you get here?" a four year old Naruto asked. The hokage smiled warmly "why these nice people rescued you and brought you here" for the first time Naruto looked at the person that was holding him "why thanks mister is there anyway I can help you," Naruto asked. The man holding him smiled at him "why yes there is Naruto you can let me and my friends train you to be a ninja"

** End of chapter one**

* * *

well that's the end for chapter one review plz also im looking for someone to co-author this story since im new to writing well ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no Mayonaka**

** Legend**

"Blah"-normal talking

'Blah'-normal thinking

"BLAH"-shouting or saying a jutsu

"**Blah"-demon speaking**

'_**blah**_**"-demon thinking**

Chapter 2

An eight-year old Naruto was working on his taijutsu in his new home when the Mayonaka arrived they created a underground base and said that Naruto could live there. Naruto jumped at the chance to get out of his raggedy old apartment "ok Naruto" his sensei called "get over here we have to do something"

Naruto ran over to his new sensei 'is it something new?' he wondered 'oh boy I bet it's a super cool jutsu' his mind filled with these sort of thoughts until he reached his sensei "sensei sensei!" he cried as he jumped up and down "what are learning huh huh? is it a new jutsu? I bet it's a new jutsu!" eventually Naruto calmed down enough for him to continue, "Ok Naruto now just stand right there," his sensei instructed Naruto did as he was instructed as soon as he did his sensei did a few hand seals and with a cry of "NINPOU: MIND VEIW" he touched Naruto on the forehead and then Naruto's world went black

Naruto was awoken to a quiet annoying sound

Drip drip

Drip drip

Drip drip

Drip drip

He opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of sewer 'where am I?' he thought to himself. He looked around and didn't see his sensei anywhere 'wait what was the name of that technique umm mime viewing? No umm mine view? No umm oh I got mind view so then this is my mind? Huh talk about having your mind in the gutter or this case sewer' he thought idly to himself 'so where do I go now' as if to answer his question he felt a sudden pull to the hall in front of him he went down the hall and eventually fond himself in a expansive room in front of him were huge pillars of metal looking reminiscent of bars in the middle instead of a key hole their was a slip of paper with a kanji on it saying "seal" suddenly a huge pair of eyes snapped open they were red with slits and looked absolutely terrifying "who are you?" Naruto asked **"I am the great kyubi no kitsune!"** the voice said. "Why are you in here?" Naruto asked. **"I was sealed in here by your yondaime!" **kyubi said. "Oh well so that's what happened to you" Naruto said. The kyubi had a look of confusion on **"um aren't you supposed to be freaking out or something?" **he asked. "No I learned a long time ago that demons couldn't be killed so you couldn't possibly be dead" Naruto replied. **"Well if you free me I will give you all my power"** kyubi said. Naruto put a thoughtful look on his face then said "umm how about NO! I can't let you free if I do I could die then you would be free so I say again NO!" kyubi growled angered that this little human was able to figure out his plot to get free **"VERY WELL!"** kyubi shouted **"IF YOU WILL NOT LET ME OUT I WILL BREAK OUT!"** and with a great roar that shook Naruto's mindscape he started thrashing about and attempting to grab Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped back out of kyubi's reach **"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"** kyubi shouted. "KYUBI SHUT UP!" a voice shouted out. Naruto spun around and saw his sensei standing there **"hello…zee-enda what are you doing here"** kyubi growled. "Aw you remember me kyubi I'm touched" zee-enda said sarcastically. **"Well what do you want?" **kyubi asked "its simple" zee-enda started "you are going to help Naruto here for example you are going to stop stunting his growth and stop messing with his chakra control in exchange you will get to feel hear and see everything that Naruto does do we have a deal?"

The kyubi had a thoughtful look on his face then answered **"very well I agree and as a bonus ill let you become a hanyou and also you will automatically gain a summoning contract with the foxes."** "Ok well how long will it take you to do the transformation?" zee-enda asked** "it shouldn't take too long Ill start the process tonight and it should be done by morning"** kyubi said. "ok then if that's all we will take our leave" zee-enda said, turning to Naruto, he continued "come Naruto we have a little more training to do before the day is done" "hai sensei" was all Naruto said as the two of them left

When they returned to the real world Naruto continued his training he finished went home took a shower ate dinner and went to bed completely unaware that his transformation wasn't the only important this happening that night

* * *

and scene

ok that it for chapter 2 rate and review please

also concerning the pairing my natural inclination is naru/hina but if the people want something different then I will write whatever pairing also if you don't review im not going to keep writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no Mayonaka**

"**Blah" demon or summon speaking**

"_**Blah" demon or summon thinking**_

"_Blah" thinking or flashback_

"Blah" person speaking

"Blah" non-demon speaking in a person's head

"blah" transition

Tired that's what he was a day full of training and now he was tired. Naruto stumbled back to his apartment getting glares from the villagers and a small count of shinobi but he was used to it he was thankful that the attacks on his apartment and himself they had stopped as soon as people heard about the last mob that attempted an attack

Fumbling with his key he eventually opened the door to his apartment his apartment was simple three rooms a bed room a living room and lastly a bathroom he went to his bedroom and pulled out some comfortable clothes he created a shadow clone to start his dinner while he went to take a shower

A couple minutes later Naruto stepped out of his bathroom to see a cup of instant ramen on the table he grabbed it went to the couch turned on the TV and began to eat his ramen

A half hour later Naruto turned off his TV and went to bed sleeping peacefully not knowing of the momentous events that were taking place that night

The night was black but the lights of Konoha kept up some light the leader of the Mayonaka zee-enda was sitting on the roof of Naruto's apartment keeping watch over his young ward "yeah know if you stay up here you will catch a cold" his partner said as he sat next to him. "You and I both know that we cant catch a cold if we tried Audrain" zee-enda stated. The man dubbed Audrain simply shrugged as he said "hey you cant blame me I'm simply trying to make it look like we at least a bit human-" Audrain would of continued but zee-enda cut him off "shh do you feel that?" he asked. Audrain closed his eyes for a moment then suddenly they snapped open "yes the life force in this village has dropped down by the hundreds in the span of an hour also I smell" he paused and sniffed the air "blood I smell uchiha blood" he emphasized the word uchiha.

"That's what I was afraid of" zee-enda said "quickly you summon forest and waterfall ill summon path changer" "hai" was his only reply they both drew blood and did the hands seals for the summoning jutsu zee-enda put some blood on one of the stars on his cloak while Audrain put blood on two of the stars a couple seconds later and three puffs of smoke appeared when the smoke cleared three figures all wearing the Mayonaka cloak "here is the briefing something is happening at the uchiha compound I'm leaving a shadow clone here while we go to the uchiha compound understood" zee-enda barked. A chorus of "hai's" sounded and with that all of them disappeared

Uchiha Itachi currently was standing over his parent's dead bodies he was having a hard controlling his emotions even with his ANBU training it didn't prepare him for killing his parents or at least his mother he quickly schooled his emotions sasuke would be coming soon and he needed to be prepared he needed seem to be emotionless suddenly he felt another presence in the room he turned to a darkened corner of the room "hello blue star have you come to a decision yet?" itachi questioned "yes we have I'm here to give you are verdict" zee-enda answered. Itachi had a small frown on his face "and you tell me now of all times?" itachi asked slightly annoyed. "Yes" he answered "but first I have a question why?" "I was ordered," itachi responded, "the three elders homura koharu and danzo the uchiha were planning a coup and they ordered me to stop it" zee-enda frowned "did hokage-sama agree to the order" he asked. "His signature is on this letter" itachi responded taking a piece of paper from his cloak he tossed it to zee-enda. He quickly read the letter and his frown was replaced with a look of fury "this" he said his voice deadly serious "is a forged signature Sarutobi never agreed to this" that stopped itachi cold and finally his emotions were too much he fell to his knees sobbing unleashing the torrent of emotions bottled up inside finally after a few minutes he regained his composure "what would you have me do blue star-sama" itachi asked. "First of all who was your accomplice I know that not even you could do all this by your self" zee-enda stated. "My accomplice is uchiha madara he is waiting for me in the clearing where I killed shisui" itachi said. At the mention of uchiha madara two of the figures in the room tensed though itachi didn't see it. Zee-enda narrowed his eyes. "Forest waterfall path changer you go after madara we will tie up loose ends" zee-enda ordered. Three "hai's" were heard and three of the shadows disappeared

Itachi gave zee-enda a questioning look "what do you want me to do?" he questioned. "You are to stay here and deal with sasuke no mental damage like the tsukuyomi I want his mental mind intact" zee-enda said. After that the last Mayonaka members left itachi alone to deal with sasuke

The three Mayonaka members forest waterfall and path changer were heading towards the clearing they kept silent most of the way but eventually waterfall broke the silence by asking "path changer you don't seem fazed by this at all why" "the uchiha's were always to arrogant for their own good maybe sasuke or itachi can recreate the uchiha clan into something better" path changer said. "But shouldn't you feel a bit sad their your-" waterfall was interrupted by forest. "Quiet there he is" he said pointing at the figure of madara. Forest did some hand signs and a tree sprouted and captured him

The three instantly jumped into the clearing "hello madara its been a long time" forest said "what are you talking about tobi has never meet you don't hurt tobi, tobi is a good boy!" tobi said outwardly but inside he was cursing himself for letting himself get caught he quickly switched places with a nearby shadow clone the clone dispelled and madara jumped into the clear shouting "fire release: fire dragon bullet" and a fire bullet shot at the trio

**Author notes**

Well that's the end of chapter 3 rate and review

Ps. There is a poll on my page so go vote for a pairing already


End file.
